


Red, White, and Barack Without Harry

by uankles



Category: One Direction, hobama, obama - Fandom
Genre: America, Anal, Hobama - Freeform, How Do I Tag, M/M, Patriotism, Power Kink, Short Story, Smut, Yall read this, bed time story, foreigners, harryxobama, hobama is real, hobama smut, im gonna do larry tags so larries ponder upon this hA, larry - Freeform, presidential smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uankles/pseuds/uankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles, pop star, gets invited to perform at the president's house for the president's daughter's birthday and gets more than what he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red, White, and Barack Without Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @lowdedgun

He sees him from across the room and his breath hitches. The man makes his way over and his heart stops.

"Hello, Mr. President, Harry Styles." He says out stretching his large palm. 

"Hello, Harry. Thank you for playing tonight." 

"No, thank you for having me. It's a such honor." 

"Yeah, well my daughters a big fan. May I show you around?"

"Of course, Mr. President."

"Please, Harry. Call me Obama."

A smile splits his face. "Alright, Obama."

"Follow me." 

Obama makes his way through a door and Harry follows. Obama closes the door behind them.

"This is the reading room."

"It's beautiful, so many books." Harry spins touching the spines of dozens of books.

"You like it?" 

"Love, it. Love to read." 

Their eyes lock, Obama being mesmerized by Harry's emerald ones. It breaks as Harry grabs one of the books on the shelf Heat in his stomach rises as he watches Harry long fingers flick through pages of one of the books and licks them every now and then. 

He clears his throat. "Um, would you like a glass of wine?"

"I'd love one." 

He almost drops the bottle when he turns to what he thought was Harry adjusting himself. He pours them each a glass and hands one off to the beautiful boy standing before him.

"Mm. This is sweet." He says finishing the last of his glass.

"Another?"

He nods and Obama refills his glass but before he can turn to hand Harry the glass he feels hot breath on his neck. The glass slips his fingers and he's being pressed against a bookshelf.

"C'mon Mr. President. We both know we want each other." 

He gulps hard.

"Don't have to be..." His fingers trail down to his front. "Obama-self tonight." 

The president moans.

Harry chuckles. "So much power, you can declare wars. Yet you're melting under my touch."

"Harry.." He whimpers.

"Yes, sir?" 

"I like your... style..."

That's when Harry looses it and begins grinding his hips into Obama's , rocking the bookshelf.

"Harry, let's take this to the guest bedroom."

"Sounds alright with me." He smirks. 

The president takes the singer's hand quickly walking them into the room next door and shuts the door quickly. Harry pushes him on the bed and begins taking off his suit and Obama begins to do the same but Harry stops him.

"Keep the blazer on. I love a sophisticated man."

Obama nods in approval and takes all garments off except for the blazer.

"Holy shit, sir..." His eyes trail down to his hard as an American flag pole member. He snaps his attention back. "Where's the lube?" 

He reaches under the bed and pulls out a tiny bottle. 

Harry squeezes some on his fingers and strokes himself with it. Then turns Obama over. 

He reapplies more lube and slips a single digit into his hole. He slowly moves it in and out and shoves a second then a third until his whole hand is fisting the president of the United States. 

He whimpers, "Harry... I'm close..."

Obama is quickly thrusted into, hard and rough. When they reach climax they both caw like eagles. They release in unison and plop on the sheets. 

"Wow the last time I came like that was when I spent tons on personal vacations putting the country in debt." He rolls over smiling. "Would you like to be an American citizen?"


End file.
